Arched Stars EchoFell Frans
by MyDemonsAreFree
Summary: Every night. Every night I wish it wasn't this way. Why me? What did I do? Those questions always roam my mind as I drift off to sleep. But one statement keeps me going. "Maybe tomorrow will be better, kid" It's funny when you think this statement comes from my biggest issue so far, am I right, Sans? Hey there! I hope you'll like this st
1. Prologue

I'm an extremely curious person.

It's what makes me intelligent.

Do you know why?

Because I ask a lot of questions.

And they are always questions the right questions that will leave you no choice but to answer me.

Some call me a freak, some nickname me 'the detective', some even call me a psychologist.

Maybe it's because I'm weird, or maybe it's just because I find the right spot to hit on when i want an answer, who knows their motives to name me this way.

But what I do know is that I don't care about that.

I have way more important stuff to worry about than some kids trying to make me 'sad' or something with some names.

Did I mention that my parents are quite the strict ones?

Probably not.

They like to order me around like I'm some kind maid or slave whatever you prefer to call it.

Worst part is that they enjoy doing so.

They even have ways to call me over or make me obey if I decide to rebel in any way.

What are those ways you might ask?

I won't tell you, it's none of your business.

What I can tell you though my dear is that you'll end up finding out.

If you ask the right question.

Hai! I hope you liked the prologue! :3

I know I'm not suppose to be starting a new book since I haven't even finished HeartlessTale and you'll want to kill me since I'm lazy af to continue it but I couldn't help myself.

EchoFell is my favourite AU and there's not enough Frans fictions of it! OO

So i wanted to write one of my own!!

(plus i'm tired of always seeing frans stories about wars-)

I hope you'll like the story!!! :3


	2. Chapter 1: Darkness

Darkness.

That's all I saw around me as my eyes fluttered open.

Where am I?

You'll know soon.

I slowly but surely get up, all in the while groaning as my head was a living hell at the moment.

What happened you might ask?

Let me narrate you the past events, dear.

Frisk's Narrating

It was 7:30 in the evening.

I was silently writing my essay ,that was due for next week, in my room, sitting on my stool in front of my desk, the light warmly lighting up the room, giving the whole space a home-like, comfortable feeling.

My door slowly creaked open, my little brother walking inside.

I didn't turn around since I like when he thinks he scared me.

A small smile forms on my face as he jump on my back, his small 7 years old hands bent as if they were dinosaur's claws. He was screaming, but not too loud, 'Roar!' beside my ear as I was fake screaming in horror, laughing afterwards as was he.

"Did I scare you Frisk?" He ask in an innocent, hopeful tone.

"Yes, yes you did Marine" I answer him, my smile growning a little bit bigger on my fragile face.

He smiles, retracting his hands, but he stays on my back, yawning slightly.

"Mom and Dad went to sleep early tonight, they're saying goodnight to you and are asking you to come get me to bed" he says in a sleepy voice and wrapping his arms around my neck lightly, laying his small head on the back of my neck.

"Did you take your bath?" I ask him, getting back to writing my essay, which was almost done mind you.

"Yes i did" he says yawning again, but a little bit louder.

"Alright let me write those 2 last sentences, then I'll get you to sleep" I smile again and finish writing, the letters according themselves in cursive lines, beautifully matching each other.

The essay I was finishing just now had for theme 'Emotions and their effects on you'.

Let's just say I had a lot to say on that subject.

"And done" I say exhaling happily and out of exhaustion, I look over my shoulder to see Marine was slowly falling asleep, his eyes becoming too heavy for his body to keep open.

I chuckle and put my essay together, stapling it and putting it in my portfolio with my other things, that were all perfectly stacked.

I get up, putting my hands under Marine's thights, holding his legs so that he wouldn't fall down on the floor. I silently walked to his room and looked around. What a beautiful clash of colours was in there. Bright green walls that were fading to dark forest greens at the very bottom of them, while the top was going up to the lightest greens, lighter and lighter until the green was so light it was white. Trees were also painted on those walls, I had a lot of fun creating this room. Dark grey furnitures were perfectly placed in the wide space, while a double sized bed with white bed sheets and a green leaves patterned blanket was spread across the whole things.

I always thought green was Marine's colour, he always liked the forest and nature in general. Over all Marine is really the sweetest of kids, he's always helping me when our parents ask me to do something even if he's not suppose to.

He really is a kind soul. (note that Frisk has no idea at the moment that Souls have meanings and everything like in the ground counting in that we don't 'have' souls in the human world)

I slowly lay him in his bed, putting the covers over him, smiling sweetly.

"Frisk? Will you sing for me?" He asks in a sleepy-like voice, snuggling in the covers for warmth.

"Per usual, yes I will Marine" I answer him and sit on the ground clearing my voice.

Then i started singing.

"No time for goodbye, he said, as he faded away. Don't put your life in, someone's hands, they're bound to steal it away, don't hide, your mistakes cuz they'll find you, burn you then he said,

If you want to get out alive, oh run for your life, if you want to get out alive, oh run for your life."

"This is my last time, she said, as she faded away, it's hard to imagine, but one day, you'll end up like me then she said,

If you want to get out alive, oh run for your life, if you want to get out alive, oh run for your life.

If you want to get out alive (if you want to get oh) run for your life!, if you want to get out alive (if you want to get oh) run for your life!"

"If I stay, it won't be long, 'till I burn it on the inside! If I go I can only hope, that I'll make it to the other side.."

When I finished singing that part, little Marine was fast asleep, even snoring a little bit. I chuckle silently and get up, getting out of the room, closing the door behind me as I did so.

I walked up to my room, sighing heavily as I collapsed on my bed out of exhaustion, my eyes failing over their heavy weight and closing themselves.

timeskip to later in the night, maybe around 2 in the morning*

My eyes flashed open.

A scream. A very high pitched one.

I shot out of bed, running down the long hallway, bursting through the open door.

What I saw was horrifying.

I often heard the tell-tale of the monsters.

Long ago, the most powerful mages in the world trapped the monsters underground with a very strong spell.

Up to this day it is said that monsters still roam the underground, which is said to be under Mount Ebott.

The mountain where no one came back alive.

People say monsters are horrific, blood thirsty creatures that craves vengeance and hurt over humans.

Well I would've never thought that monsters could exist upper ground.

My little brother was dead.

By the very hands of my parents.

Crazy smiles were plastered over their faces, while blood was splattered over the once beautiful green walls I painted.

They let go of my Marine's arm as he falls on the floor, limp, his eyes reflecting the dim light emanating from the open door, but they were lifeless.

I screamed so loud that even my parents had to cover their ears, yet they were still smiling.

Tears were streaming endlessly down my face as I ran out of the house at full speed. All the while I heard police sirens going in the direction of my house.

Someone heard me scream and called the police.

I hope they pay for what they did to him.

I chock on my cries as I keep running, not realizing I was running towards a big gaping hole.

I fell without realizing.

SPAT.

I fell unconscious.

End of Frisk's narrating

Now back to the main question.

Where am I?

The underground dear.

I was stuck in the Underground.

I hope you liked the first chapter!!

I had a lot of fun writing this!

Sorry that I killed little Marine but it was for the plot ;;

Don't worry the parents did get in jail

They got what they deserved :0

I'll see you in the next chapter.

Bye bye~


	3. Chapter 2: Save Me

I finally managed to get up.

Lightly, I scratch the dry tear remains that are over my cheeks and eyes and walk foward, letting the red...effervescent..flowers? behind me.

I put my arms around myself as this place where I am is kinda chilly, I note to myself, clenching my bright red sweater.

I should've dressed warmer god damnit.

But I guess I couldn't prevent all of events that happened so it's not really my fault. Maybe I'll be able to find shelter in a warm, cozy and welcoming home, that will help me for a little bit?

That's all I can do, hope for something good, right? It'll work..right?

Boy was I wrong.

I arrived in front of a little yellow, quivering flower, on the ground.

It..turned around? to face me, a small grin forming on it's..FACE?!

"W-who are you?" I ask, trying to sound a bit confident.

"Me? I'm Flowey! Flowey the flower!" It answers me, seems like the stories were true. But if they are..then why isn't he killing me right now..?

"Uhm..H-hi then Flowey..I'm Frisk" I say, forming a small smile trying to not look afraid.

"Howdy Frisk, boy you look so confused! Let me show you how it works around here" Flowey says, bringing one of it's vines close to my chest, bringing out what looks like to be..a red heart?

"This is your soul! The very culmination of your being! Yours seems to be quite..exhausted, broken..and weak" Flowey explains, examining my soul "But fret not! You can build you soul stronger by gaining what we like to call..love" he says, a quite frightening grin forming on his small face.

"But if I look at how weak your soul is I can tell you won't listen to me and try to be a pacifist so listen up Frisk" he says a dark shadow casting over his small eyes. "If you want to survive around here you'll have to toughen up, cuz you'll see a lot of death! You can always TRY and spare monsters, but I suggest you RUN instead, gain trust and I might spare you by the end, but don't count on me to make your life easy" his grin is back and and pushes my soul back in my chest, and he disappears in the ground, leaving me very much confused.

I sigh, understanding I won't get any more informations, and keep marching foward, my short black hair swaying around my face.

I walked through some kind of gate, and ended up bumping into some kind of heat emanating mass, I stumbled back and stuttered a 's-sorry' out before backing out when I saw in who..or so to say WHAT I bumped into.

Some kind of creepy goat lady was standing very much taller than me, a black cloak over her head and shoulders, red pupils staring down at me.

"Hello my child" she says, smiling, probably trying to look friendly "Golly! You look so pale! You must be cold! Come with me, I'll take good care of you" she says a look of worry crossing her face and eyes, as she bent down to take my arm in her gigantic paw, unwillingly digging her claws in my wrist.

I yelp in pain as she snaps back around letting go of my arm immediately. "Oh my asgore I'm sorry dearest! I didn't mean to hurt you please forgive me.." She says bending down, her head hanging low, her floppy ears hanging out of the hood of her cloak.

"I-it's ok ma'am I-I'll be fine" I say putting a hand on her shoulder lightly, my other hand, which was the injured one, close to my chest, a small reassuring smile on my face when her head shots up from surprise of seeing me so kind.

"Follow me then, I don't want to risk hurting you again" She tries to smile again but it's more of a..sad but angry smile this time? I can't quite put my finger on the emotion.

As we walk along the ruins, as she likes to calls them, I see piles and piles of dust laying everywhere, some flying in my face from time to time. Why is there so much dust? No wait that's a stupid and none important question to ask let me rephrase that.

"Excuse me, miss? Could you explain to me why this place so dusty? Is it just from dirtiness or is it something else? No one really explained to me how the underground worked" I ask the tall lady, who stopped in her tracks when I asked her the good question.

"I-I uh..fine..all that dust is..er..WERE monsters. Down here in the underground when monsters' HP goes down to zero, or well when we die we turn to dust.." She says shuffling awkwardly, her cloak creating a shadow over her face, giving her a dark look.

"Say what." My face drastically changing from shock to disgust as I vigorously rub my face from the remaining dust that was on it repeatedly saying 'ew' out loud.

The tall lady goes back to the main task of walking, entering a house I didn't even realize was there, as I ran inside.

"W-where's the bathroom p-please??" I ask still in panick.

"Second door on the left.." She says, walking in what I assume is the living room. I run to the direction that was given to me, spalshing my face with water. When I didn't feel anything else on my face I turned the water off and sighed, rubbing my face with a cloth to dry myself.

I sigh of discontentment when I see my reflection in the mirror. My short black hair was a mess, greasy and all tangled up, my golden irises staring back at me were tired and emotionless, as well as dark circles under my eyes, my red sweater was all destroyed and dust covered as well as my black pants and black ballerina shoes. I proceeded to take a warm shower, then drying myself with the same cloth I used for my face. I turned back around to find that my clothes were all clean and new, as well as a small note from the lady saying 'I patched everything up, I hope it's ok with you! Your room is the door before the bathroom, i gave you a little something to eat in there hope it'll be to your taste, goodnight to you', signed, Toriel. So that was her name huh? I putted all my clean clothes on, combed through my hair with my fingers and walked to my room, creaking the door open to find a slice of a much suspicious pie on the floor, maybe cherry? I have no idea, but for now i wasn't quite hungry so I putted it in a nearby bag and packed some clothes I found in the closet beside it, as well as a cloak, a coat and some boots. I seated myself on the bed and layed down on it, covering myself with the covers.

I cried myself to sleep that night, to the thought of my dead little Marine.

My fingers are dead xD

But I hope you liked it!!

As you can see I'm really into this since i wrote a lot in a day xD

Not much to say

I'll see you in the next chapter!

Bye bye~


	4. Chapter 3: Mortified

When I woke up the next morning, my body was sore all over.

Probably from all that walking we did yesterday, added with the hard hit I took when I fell in the underground.

My head doesn't hurt as much tho and it seems that my tiredness went away as well with this regenerative sleep I just took, even though it was hard to fall asleep.

What was I to do now? I have no idea where to go or who to talk to.

Wait. Toriel was there no? I could always ask her some questions I'm sure she'll answer.

I get up and walk out of my room, after making sure that I looked presentable of course.

I slowly close the door to be sure I wouldn't do too much sound. What time was it? I can't tell as the light in the house doesn't change whatsoever, as well as the one on the exterior. I guess it makes sense since we're in the underground.

I make my way down the hall, finding toriel seated in her big black lazy boy, reading some book entitled '72 uses of blood'. Yuck.

"Morning Miss Toriel" I say bowing slightly.

"Please no need to be so formal" she answers me, lightly chuckling. "Morning to you as well my child, how did you sleep?"

"Oh my sleep was just wonderful! I feel so energized!" I say smiling widely and sitting on the floor in front of her.

"That's very pleasing to hear dear I'm glad you slept well" she says smiling little bit but it looked kind of..sad?

"Say..I've got a question for you Toriel" I say looking at her in her blood red eyes "Is there much to the underground than this? Like I don't know some kind of kingdom?" I ask her.

"Indeed there is much longer to the underground than what you have seen so far my child." She says exhaling sadly. "I was afraid you would ask that question.." She smiles a little bit.

"I'll lead you to the gateway that'll make you pass to the rest of the underground but..I'll have to evaluate your strength first, there are a lot of powerful monsters out there, some surpassing my magical skill by thousands I must say, so if you can't get past me, I won't let you go just yet. For the sake of your safety" She says getting up and dusting off her black dress.

"Come now my child, follow me." And with that she left the living room and walked down stairs.

I got up soon after, but slower, reluctant to leave just yet, I pick up a book entitled 'History of Monsters' and put it in my backpack, sighing heavily and walking down the stairs as well, walking alongside Toriel, until she stopped in front of a huge, cracked black and blood red door, wrapped with thistle vines and the thistles themselves.

"Welcome to the Gate of the ruins, the very doors leading to the rest of the Underground."

Have a very short chapter guys-

Sorry life is a real bitch with me atm ;-;

Hope you enjoyed anyways! ;3;


	5. Chapter 4: Cold

I gasp with delight at the sight of the doors.

"W-wow they're so huge and imposing" I point out, my eyes widening.

"Indeed they are, they were built hundreds of years ago, back when the underground wasn't what it is today." Toriel explains, turning around to face me. "Are you ready my child?" She asks me, sorrow evident in her eyes.

"I am. Please don't hold back I want to show my worth" I state, getting ready in a fighting pose, trying to calm my breathing by breathing slowly.

As soon as I said those words Toriel engaged me into a fight. I wasn't planning on using the Fight button, at all. So I immediately pressed on Mercy. Of course Toriel wasn't surprised at all. But then I gulped at the sight in front of me.

She has fire powers? Oh crap.

I didn't have time to think much and started dodging her attacks at the best I could, managing to avoid everything on the first try. I don't think I'll be able to keep up for very long but I'll try my best!

And as the fight went on and on. I was slowly losing all my energy. But I was getting closer since Toriel was visibly getting exhausted as well. Good that means I'm doing well so far, even tho I've got a little bit of small burns from fireballs I couldn't dodge. Yes they hurted a lot but I had to push through the pain I wasn't going to waste my chance to go on the other side of those doors!

As I pressed on Mercy one last time I see Toriel collapse to the ground breathing heavily.

"A-alright my child you have proven your worth. I have to warn you though. Mercy won't always work on monsters outside the gates of the ruins. So please be careful." She says with a sad look on her face. I picked up my bag and threw myself into her arms, crying a little bit, but softly.

"I'll miss you a lot Toriel. Take care of yourself for me please? If I manage to make the other monsters friendly again will you come visit me?" I said being a bit shy about it. I got quite attached to this woman and it was a little bit hard to let her go.

"I-I'll try my child. Take care of yourself too and please again be careful, it is quite a cruel world outside those doors." She says gently returning my hug. We stayed like this for a while and finally letted go of each other, our faces stained with tears. We sadly said goodbye one last time before I crossed the infamous doors leading to the rest of the underground.

I shivered loudly as cold, what am I saying, deathly freezing air and snow went and slapped me in the face.

As soon as I got outside the doors, said doors slammed shut behind me, trapping the almost empty ruins with solitude yet again.

I shrugged off the bag from my shoulder and let it land softly in the pure white snow. I had an odd feeling of being watched but blinked it off as nothing and opened said bag, bringing out the boots and black coat with a bit of fur on the hood I packed, as well as socks to put in my feet that were currently freezing.

After I putted the clothes on I immediately started to feel a lot warmer than before. I sighed in relief and started walking foward, having putted my bag on my shoulder again.

Anxiety started to weld up inside my guts as a sign something dangerous was around. Was that dangerous thing the source of the being watched feeling I got earlier? I'm not feeling too secured right now I should start walking faster.

And that's exactly what I did. Once I started walking faster I heard some footstep behind me but I told myself not to look. What was this oh gosh I'm getting pretty scared by this point. I kept walking until I got to a big branch in the middle of the path. Not wanting to get closer to the woods I quickly jumped over it.

I kept marching foward until I froze into place in front of gateway that was completely impossible to pass through. But that wasn't what made me stop. What ACTUALLY made me stop was the fact that I heard the very branch I jumped over snap very loudly. I slowly turned around to see it completely destroyed and when I completely turned around a very much tall and very slim shadow started walking at a fast pace towards me. I quickly backed up and ended up backing against the gateway.

When the shadow got closer to me I could make out some features but not too much. I could very well see a red glowing pupil. A single one. In the left socket. I noticed the monster was wearing a short coat made out of leather and wore a blood red sweater underneath, much like mine. He also had black somewhat distressed jeans with a bandage on the right tight. He finished his look with black combat boots and a much pretty black choker with a golden star in the middle and 2 golden bars on the side, as well as a golden arched star pendant that was arriving in front of my face when he bent in front of me speaking in a very low and deep voice.

"You should've ran" was what I heard before my eyes felt heavy and I felt something lift me up before I blacked out.

Ah geez I'm sorry I took so long to update but the story should go better now since I'm ready to update again ••

Well I mean since I deleted the HeartlessTale book I should be able to update at a better rate than before or at least I hope so "

I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far 3

What do you think Sans is going to do with Frisk huh? Let me know your theories in the comments uwu

See you guys in the next chapter! :3


End file.
